playing with fire
by peccadillook
Summary: " ... mengikuti acara ini sama artinya dengan bermain api, kita akan terluka." / hanya percakapan singkat antara Lee Daehwi dan Park Jihoon yang sama-sama merasa sakit. { PD101 }


( dia bisa melakukan **semuanya** ; dia bisa menyanyi, menari, menulis lagunya sendiri dan semua kualitas yang **perlu dimiliki** seorang idol— )

.

.

.

Usianya **tujuh belas tahun** ; Lee Daehwi tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir semuanya akan serumit ini.

Ketika _CEO_ mengatakan bahwa dia akan mengirimkan mereka untuk mengikuti season kedua dari program _PRODUCE 101_ dan menekankan keinginan tentang mereka harus berhasil, Daehwi menonton ulang tiap episode dari season satu. Dia mencoba memahami, mencoba menilai. Mencoba mempersiapkan diri.

Dia merasa ini akan mudah—bukan, ini akan sulit. Tapi tidak akan sesulit itu. Tidak akan serumit kala berusaha debut saat ia masih menjadi trainee dari _JYP Entertainment._ Ini akan mudah, pikir Daehwi penuh optimis.

Tapi dunia selalu mengkhianati optimisme.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Daehwi tersentak. Suara tak asing yang mengudara itu membuat lamunannya luluh lantak. Tak perlu menoleh untuk tahu siapa yang tanpa diduga naik kesini, tapi helaan napas kagetnya terdengar berat.

"Jihoon, kau membuatku terkejut," Daehwi memprotes. Ia memang menyelinap keluar dari kamar yang mereka tempati untuk pergi ke atap. Disini, semuanya lebih tenang. Disini, Daehwi bisa memandang bintang-bintang yang membalas tatapannya dengan lembut—tanpa prasangka, tanpa opini, tanpa rasa tidak suka. Daehwi sejenak bisa lupa dan berpikir semua hal baik-baik saja.

Tapi sendiri membuatnya berpikir, dan dia sakit memikirkan segala kemungkinan.

Park Jihoon, dengan rambut acak-acakan yang menandakan dia sempat tertidur, nampaknya telah memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Daehwi. Dia indah seperti biasa, bahkan dalam keadaan bangun tidur. Daehwi harus mengakui rekannya yang satu ini memiliki visual berlebih. Kabar menyebutkan dia mantan trainee _SM Entertainment_ , dan ia harus mengaku Jihoon memang cocok dengan selera idol perusahaan yang identik dengan visualnya itu.

"Kau tahu ini melanggar peraturan kan? Ini sudah jam malam."

Jihoon tidak cocok dengan nada serius, Daehwi menghela napas. Dia ingin sendiri, tetapi kini pemuda itu sadar kehadiran Jihoon mungkin bagus untuk mengistirahatkan otaknya yang terus saja menekan rasa percaya diri.

"Aku tidak tahu apa aku peduli jika mereka memotong pointku," kekecewaannya lebih pada diri sendiri, Daehwi menerka. Dia marah karena sikapnya dari sejak awal mengikuti program ini. Harusnya dia bersikap lebih dewasa, harusnya Daehwi menjaga ucapannya. Hal-hal buruk terjadi karena kesalahannya. Dia, remaja tujuh belas tahun, yang terlalu meremehkan hingga berpikir bisa dengan mudah menjadi nomor satu dari 101 orang. Ini semua salahnya. Kesalahannya.

"Kau tahu, aku ingin berterima kasih karena kau mengambil posisi _Center_ waktu itu," ucapannya suram, Jihoon menoleh dengan heran—ini tidak seperti Lee Daehwi yang ia kenal. Tidak, apa selama ini dia benar mengenal Lee Daehwi?

"Kalau kau tidak mencalonkan diri, aku mungkin akan keras kepala dan ingin posisi _Center_ untuk diriku sendiri, lalu keadaan akan lebih buruk dari sekarang. Aku sangat serakah—aku minta maaf."

Jihoon tidak menyangka akan mendengar hal seperti ini.

"Kau memikirkan semua komentar itu?" Empat episode yang telah tayang menunjukan sisi Lee Daehwi sebagai pihak yang condong antagonis, fakta yang juga mengejutkan Jihoon. Mungkin lebih dari ribuan komentar yang memenuhi _SNS_ menyebutkan nama mereka, tetapi Daehwi yang merupakan pusat dari _Pick Me_ menjadi sasaran empuk fokus perhatian semua orang. Sikapnya dirutuki disana-sini, dan Jihoon bisa melihat frustasi membayang di matanya. Dia menjadi pendiam, cukup buruk beban yang diakibatkan perusahaan dan semua bertambah berat karena opini orang. Jihoon bisa memahami, dia merasakannya juga.

"Apa kau bisa tidak memikirkannya?" Daehwi memaksakan sebuah tawa. Jihoon mendongak untuk memakukan matanya pada bintang di angkasa. Apapun untuk dipandangi selain mata sedih Daehwi yang membuatnya rikuh—dia tidak pernah menunjukannya, Jihoon bicara dalam hati, mengingat Lee Daehwi yang serius dan tak pernah terlihat tertekan selama masa latihan mereka.

Tidak, dia mungkin memang tertekan. Mungkin semua orang, termasuk Jihoon, terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri hingga tidak memperhatikan.

"Kau tidak harus memikirkannya," ucapan Jihoon bernada hati-hati. Otaknya memikirkan bagaimana masyarakat Korea menyimpannya tapi penonton internasional mereka sibuk mencaci maki. Dia aman, tapi Jihoon tak bisa tuli. Semua komentar itu menyayat perlahan, tanpa henti.

"Kau hanya perlu membuktikan pada mereka kalau kau bisa menjadi yang terbaik—dan duduk diantara sebelas kursi itu..."

Park Jihoon, di larut malam, memberi penghiburan yang mungkin tak membantu. _Trainee_ lain akan mengatakan bahwa mudah baginya bicara, posisi Jihoon aman di tahta. Tidak ada kebencian di antara mereka semua, tapi batas-batas itu selalu ada.

"Kau harus berhati-hati mengatakan itu," pandangan Daehwi menekuri titik cahaya di atas sana, " _trainee_ lain mungkin akan berpikir kau menyombongkan peringkatmu."

"Ya, dan aku tidak peduli. Tapi aku juga tidak memintanya, aku tidak memohon agar jadi nomor satu..." keadaan berubah dan Jihoon merasa dirinya mulai ikut sendu. Disini dengan hanya ada Daehwi yang mungkin mendengarkan, "Aku tahu banyak yang lebih berbakat daripada aku dan lebih pantas duduk disana. Yang ingin kulakukan hanyalah debut..."

Debut. Itu keinginan mereka semua. Itu alasan mereka semua—hanya satu kata, debut.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi? Jika kita tidak bisa masuk _top 11_?"

Pertanyaan Daehwi terdengar miris. Keduanya sama-sama yakin sejak awal, menulis prediksi peringkat yang tinggi dan sumbar berkata akan berhasil.

"Aku akan sedih, entahlah ... aku tidak tahu."

Dia bisa merasakan Daehwi tertunduk. Jihoon tidak pernah bertemu _CEO_ dari _Brand New Music_ tetapi apa yang ia dengar tidaklah seramah itu, dia memikirkan beban seberat apa yang dipikul Daehwi—apa jadinya jika _Center Pick Me_ sendiri tidak berhasil menjadi satu dari sebelas orang?

"Ayo debut bersama," celetukan Jihoon tak terkendali, "kau dan aku—kita bisa jadi _Ideal of Idols_. Ayo lakukan ini."

Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya, dalam satu detik menatap lurus ke Jihoon dan sang pemuda Park menatapnya.

Membacanya tidak _serumit_ itu; mereka berdua tersentak—banyak kesamaan dan Jihoon melihat banyak ketakutan serupa terpantul di matanya. Beragam emosi tergambar disana, miliknya dan Daehwi—mereka memahami semuanya.

Menarik napas pun terasa sakit.

"Ayo lakukan itu, berjuang bersama..." Lee Daehwi tersenyum pada akhirnya, ada penerimaan disana dan Jihoon merasakan hal serupa, "karena dari awal, kita harusnya sudah tahu akan seperti ini ... mengikuti acara ini sama artinya dengan _bermain api_ , kita akan terluka. Jadi ayo lakukan, menjadi satu dari sebelas orang itu. Menurutmu kita bisa?"

Bermain dengan api, Jihoon mulai bisa merasakan baranya menyakiti satu persatu kepingan dirinya.

"Tentu saja, ini mimpi kita kan?"

Larut malam, di atas atap, dengan naungan angkasa yang bertabur pujian bintang dan senyum sang rembulan; Lee Daehwi dan Park Jihoon saling mengenali luka.

Karena mereka, hanya dua anak muda yang ingin mewujudkan **mimpi** mereka. Dua anak muda dari seratus satu orang dengan mimpi yang sama.

Karena mereka tidak pernah memohon untuk semua hal ini, tapi akan **menerima** segala konsekuensi dari apa yang mereka lakukan selama di acara ini.

Dua anak muda, yang berusaha mengatakan ke publik; berusaha menyampaikan pesan mereka dengan berbagai cara— **tolong nilai aku dengan adil, karena aku membutuhkan kalian untuk membuatku sadar semua yang kurang dalam diriku untuk bertahan di dunia ini; karena jalan yang mereka katakan penuh bunga, dipenuhi bunga berduri dan aku mulai sakit.**

Dua anak muda, yang melakukan **segalanya untuk bertahan** di perang ini. Mereka yang terlalu sempurna di mata banyak orang hingga dipuja sekaligus dicaci—mereka yang terkadang orang lain pun lupa, bahwa keduanya juga **manusia**.

Mereka masih **muda** , terlalu muda, tapi lukanya tak kunjung berhenti.

.

.

( —tapi dia tetap dibenci hanya karena tindakan terlalu **jujur** , hanya karena gagal menyembunyikan ambisi seperti yang dilakukan **nyaris seluruh** peserta lain, dan hanya karena kesan **tak utuh** yang ditampilkan stasiun televisi. )

.

.

.

.

Writer's Note :

Oke, aku mabok. Jam lima ngetik ini astaga. Tadinya mau Daehwi dan siapa lalu dibikin romance, tapi ternyata kapal si Center terlalu banyak hingga aku curiga dia mau bikin kerajaan harem.

Dan iya, ini nggak layak baca. Aku juga bukan Daehwi stan atau Jihoon stan—cintaku hanya pada Ong—tapi sedih aja lihat huru-hara di fandom PD101. Mereka berdua berbakat dan visualnya oke, tolong jangan bunuh aku, manusia bebas berpendapat.

Mari kita damai aja dan support OngNiel mengadopsi baby Woojin /salah/


End file.
